Laser cutting is a technology that uses a laser to cut materials, typically out of sheet stock, such as sheet steel, and is typically used for industrial manufacturing applications. Typically, these systems include a high-power laser and a motion control system, such as a CNC (computer numerical control) system that moves either the laser or the sheet stock in a desired shape to cut out a pattern in the sheet stock. To cut, the focused laser beam is directed at the sheet stock, which either melts, burns or vaporizes the material which can be aided by a jet of gas. The process is generally quick and efficient and provides high quality parts with a high-quality surface finish on the cut edges. As such laser cutting has many desirable attributes and is well suited for use in advanced manufacturing systems.
In a conventional laser cutting system, the sheet stock is placed on a table under the laser and the laser cuts out pieces from the sheet stock. In one arrangement, the laser cuts around the entire periphery of the part, thereby detaching the part from the sheet stock. Once all the pieces are cut out of the sheet stock, what remains of the sheet stock, known as the skeleton, is lifted off of the table leaving behind the free-standing pieces.
While this arrangement is certainly functional, it has its drawbacks. Namely, once the skeleton is removed, either a machine or a person is required to pick up or otherwise remove each of the pieces left behind from the cutting process. This process is undesirable as it is time consuming as the individual pieces are difficult to pick up and the pieces are often heavy, sharp and/or hot.
As such, there is substantial cost related to removing these cut pieces. Either another material handling device must be purchased, installed and programmed to pick up the cut pieces, or a person must be employed to perform this task. Regardless of whether machines or labor is used to remove the parts, the removal process increases manufacturing costs. In addition, because the parts are sitting on the laser cutting tool, the removal process cuts into the through-put of the expensive laser cutting tool thereby further increasing manufacturing costs. In addition, the ergonomics of having a person remove the cut pieces is less than desirable and can cause repetitive-stress-injuries and fatigue.
Therefore, a substantial need exists in the art for an improved process for removing laser cut pieces from sheet stock in a quick, safe, efficient and high quality manner.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a manipulator system and method of use that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that is safe to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that eliminates the need to have a person pick up individual cut pieces from a laser cutting machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that provides high quality pieces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that improves through put.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that improves safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that reduces manufacturing costs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that eliminates the need for additional machinery.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that deposits cut pieces in a collection area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that is fast to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that has a simple design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that repeatedly and reproducibly removes parts from sheet stock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that rarely if ever leaves parts behind.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that is usable with sheet stock of varying thickness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that eliminates awkward manufacturing processes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that has a robust design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that has a long, useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that can be used with a wide array of part designs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that eliminates ergonomically undesirable processes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that can be fully automated and/or controlled remotely.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manipulator system and method of use that is, relatively speaking, inexpensive.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.